No te preocupes, estoy a tu lado
by DespairPrincess
Summary: Un mundo casi perfecto aparece: Kuroha yace inconsciente en el suelo, Mary no ha despertado su poder de reina, y todo el Mekakushi-dan está de pie...a excepción de Seto, que cae alcanzado por una bala. ¿Qué hará Mary, seguirá sin Seto o desperdiciará esa valiosa oportunidad que el destino les brindó? /Seto x Mary/ One-Shot


Disclaimer: Kagerou Project no es de mi propiedad, todo le pertenece a papi Jin. Yo sólo estoy aquí para satisfacer mi mente con ansias de romance.

~(0.0~) ~(0.0)~ (~0.0)~

La suerte no estaba del lado de Seto ese día.

Él fue el único que reaccionó al ver algo extraño caminando cerca cuando volvían del parque y, gracias a sus reflejos finos, logró atacar y noquear a "Kuroha" en el momento en que este presionaba el gatillo de un pequeño revólver, pero por ello fue el único que recibió el impacto de bala, directamente en el pecho.

Seto estaba recostado en el regazo de Mary, la sangre salía a borbotones de su pecho y no había manera de detenerlo, lo único que la medusa hacía era llorar y acariciar su mejilla. El resto del grupo fue a buscar una ambulancia, aunque fuera ya inútil por la cantidad de sangre que perdía Seto, para dejarles un momento privado a los más inocentes del grupo. El cuerpo inconsciente de Kuroha era lo único que desentonaba en esa escena tan bella y triste a la vez.

-Mary, no llores-susurró Seto con poca fuerza-, por favor, sabes que no me gusta que llores por mi culpa.

-N-no...no quiero que te vayas, este mundo era perfecto, el único en siglos en el que Kuroha fue derrotado, pero sin Seto, este mundo no merece la pena. Aunque haya logrado recordar, si tu no estás, el mundo no vale nada.

-No digas eso, yo siempre estaré en tu corazón, ¿o no recuerdas que prometí permanecer siempre a tu lado?

-Seto-las lágrimas de Mary aumentaron, era ahora o nunca-y-yo...¡Seto, te amo!

Los ojos del herido se abrieron con sorpresa y felicidad, pero los cerró al sentir los labios de Mary sobre los propios, disfrutando del cálido y corto roce. Cuando se separaron, un "yo también te amo, Mary" quedó flotando en el ambiente durante unos segundos, para luego escuchar un disparo que impactó de lleno en el cráneo del peli negro, y la risa de Kuroha resonando en el callejón.

-Lamento interrumpir tan conmovedora escena, mi reina, pero me estaba aburriendo de esperar el momento adecuado-la voz burlesca y la cercanía repentina de Kuroha asustaron de sobre manera a Mary, sacándola del shock del segundo disparo y logrando que comenzara a gritar desesperada.

Al otro lado del callejón aparecieron corriendo todos los demás del Mekakushi-Dan, el sonido del disparo y los gritos de Mary los alertó y volvían lo más rápido posible hacia la fuente del sonido. Cuando estaban lo suficientemente cerca, las serpientes comenzaron a reaccionar a Mary, que había activado su poder de reina, saliendo así de los cuerpos que los alojaban y reuniéndose al rededor de la medusa. Los cuerpos caían uno por uno, siendo inservibles sin sus serpientes, y Mary recordó todas las veces que había presenciado la misma escena. Kuroha, casi euforico, disparó a cada uno para que murieran de una vez, así su reina estaría aún más desesperada.

Mary ya no tenía motivos para sentir remordimientos, pensaba desesperada mientras veía su vestido lleno de sangre, este mundo era igual de malo que el resto, todos sus amigos y su gran amor estaban completamente muertos, así que, como muchas otras veces, su deseo infantil de volver a estar con ellos salió de sus labios entre gritos desgarradores, y el mundo se detuvo para volver al principio, comenzando la tragedia una vez más.

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

Sus ojos rosas se abrieron lentamente, recordaba claramente su "sueño" (que era en realidad los recuerdos de un mundo pasado), y el estar en su cama, arropada suavemente, la tranquilizaba. Sentía que una mano acariciaba su cabeza, era un tacto muy familiar y dulce; Seto estaba a su lado, abrazandola y tratando de calmar su mal sueño.

-"En ese momento del sueño...nos besamos"-la albina se sonrojó-"se sintió muy real, y...me gustó mucho"

Al notar que Seto estaba dormido, se arriesgó y se acercó lentamente a los labios del chico, rozandolos por menos de un segundo y alejándose sonrojada, cuando sintió que el mayor la acercaba a él y la besaba con cariño y dulzura.

Se separaron sonrojados, viéndose a los ojos, cuando los poderes de Seto se activaron por un instante. Pudo ver todo lo que pasó en el "sueño" de Mary, lo que lo hizo enternecer y entristecer completamente. Le susurró un suave "te amo, Mary", para luego abrazar a la sonrojada medusa y hacerla dormir otra vez. Cuando sintió su acompasada respiración, se acomodó al lado de la medusa para por fin dormir el mismo, sin ninguna preocupación al sentir a Mary entre sus brazos. Después de todo, ya hace un año que Kuroha había sido derrotado, y ya nada podría hacerles daño.

~(0.0~) ~(0.0)~ (~0.0)~

N.A: Hello! Soy nueva en el fandom, y les vengo a traer un dulce One-Shot para que lo disfruten. Tengo unos cuantos más de otras parejas, así que si este es bien recibido, lo más probable es que suba el resto.

Gracias a los que han leído hasta aquí y, si tienen alguna duda, crítica o corrección, no duden en escribirla en los comentarios, me alegra saber que por lo menos alguien me lee.

Bye Bye


End file.
